


Desire

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for marksheppardischarming's May Mayhem Writing Challenge on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Based off the prompt: We're running low on time here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

“I thought you said she was here!”

“My demons said she was here,” Crowley clarified, giving his eyes an agitated roll. He walked farther into the abandoned warehouse, dried herbs crunching beneath his shoes. “Someone’s been here.”

The hunt for Rowena surpassed the definition of tiring. The Winchesters needed her to help Castiel, and Crowley just wanted her under control, preferably dead. Being Crowley’s closest ally, you were asked to assist him in handling the problem. Rowena had managed to get under your skin a few times, so you were eager to take her down.

A few bowls laid astray on the tables and the floor, spilling various contents used for some sort of spell. You chewed on your lip thoughtfully, wondering what Rowena was up to. “Well, what now?” You sighed, huffing in an annoyed manner. You were tired of running around aimlessly.

“I don’t know,” Crowley grumbled, tossing an empty bowl back onto the table.

“Shocker,” you mumbled, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Oh, excuse me, do you have any great ideas?” Crowley snapped at you, eyes narrowing to express his irritation.

“Yeah, not stand here like a couple of idiots.”

“Your attitude is going to get you in trouble. Best watch that tongue of yours,” Crowley warned you, coming dangerously close to you, his figure looming over yours in a threatening manner.

If he wanted you to step down, he was out of his mind. You and Crowley’s bold personalities tended to grate against each other. Spending more and more time together hadn’t helped that, more like stoked the fire already burning. “Are you threatening me?” You growled, straightening up to get in his face, a defiant look in your eyes.

Crowley could hardly stand you getting so close to him, exposing him to the sweet-scented perfume that you always absentmindedly put on before meeting up with him. His eyes trailed down to your lips momentarily, wondering just how good they would feel pressed against his. He rolled his eyes up, fighting past those distracting thoughts as he always did. Crowley knew how high you held yourself up, and he admired that. You didn’t let just anyone stand at your side, so why would you even consider wanting him as more than just an associate? The sarcastic comments and perplexing looks you gave him were nearly impossible for him to interpret. He could only guess that you didn’t feel the same way.

Once it was evident that Crowley wasn’t going to make a move, you fought off the frown weighing heavily on your lips. You getting in Crowley’s face was meant more as a challenge than a threat. Trying to decipher if Crowley’s snarky comments were fueled by want or annoyance was tricky, and the game was becoming tiring. You thought he would take a hint that you constantly volunteering to have his back in all situations meant a little more than merely wanting to be his accomplice. You could only guess that he didn’t feel the same way.

“Oh, my, you could cut the tension with a knife.”

You spun around immediately upon hearing the familiar feminine voice, eyes falling upon Rowena as she openly laughed at the two of you. “Rowena,” you greeted her with a glare, feeling Crowley stiffen slightly beside you. Rowena would always be one of Crowley’s weaknesses, but you had no personal ties with her, which left you with a clean slate. “A bit stupid to come back here now, don’t you think?”

“I heard the two of you bickering and couldn’t help myself. So much unresolved drama,” Rowena teased, slowly moving past the tables, seemingly moving things around carelessly.

“The only unresolved problem we had was how to find you, but it looks like that’s not really a problem anymore, doesn’t it?” You retorted, your hand etching its way to the gun in your back pocket. You only had two witch-killing bullets, but you were a fairly good shot. If you couldn’t get her to back down and surrender herself, you would try to aim only to harm her, but you knew situations could go south in an instant.

“Oh, that’s not the only problem on your minds, dear. However, I’d love to help you resolve the other one, as well,” Rowena told you, a wicked smile crossing her face as she tossed a few herbs into a bowl.

“She’s casting a spell!” Crowley tried to warn you, but his mother’s incantation had already started.

Your heart rate spiked, knowing whatever spell she would cast could be fatal. You hurriedly tried to draw your gun, but before you could even point it her way a jolt of energy struck you and Crowley, knocking you back a few feet. You gasped out in pain, holding your sides as intense heat scorched through your torso. Drawing your knees up in a feeble position, you gritted your teeth, fighting off the painful sensations.

“Y/N?” Crowley called to you from a few feet away, his body tense as he was forced to succumb to the magical effects. A look of pure worry gleamed within his eyes, his call pleading you to confirm your living status.

“What’d she do?” You managed to groan, your vision hazy as you shifted your eyes to search for Rowena.

“I have to admit that this spell is one of my favorites. Now, you two have to fulfill your deepest burning desire, or, you guessed it, you’ll burn to a crisp from the inside out. I’ll give you one hour. Have fun!” Rowena cooed before walking towards the exit with a bounce in her step.

As soon as she disappeared, the burning faded away, leaving the two of you to stare at each other in horror. “Deepest burning desire? What does that even mean?” You questioned as you pushed yourself to your feet. You felt a stinging sensation on the top of your hand, drawing your attention to some sort of mark burned into your skin. You were marked, and you would remain marked until the spell was broken.

Crowley gave his head a shake, glancing at the matching mark on his hand with a sigh. He was a bit shocked at his mother’s actions. Well, he shouldn’t have been because he had an idea why she picked this particular spell. It was a taunt, a jab at his hidden affection for you. “You have to do what you have always wanted to do but felt that you shouldn’t or couldn’t,” Crowley clarified, his eyes avoiding yours.

You pushed a hand into your hair anxiously, deep lines forming on your forehead. “Okay, let’s just figure out what our deepest burning desire is. Um … I’ve always wanted to travel to another country. Think that could be it?” You asked him, trying to think of things you’ve always wanted to do.

“No, something deeper. Something forbidden,” Crowley replied, leaning against a table to better support himself. This was a disaster. If you didn’t feel the same way, it would kill him inside to have to do anything to you that you didn’t want. In fact, he would rather burn to a crisp rather than force you to partake in anything with him.

“Forbidden,” you repeated, testing the word, drawing from its meaning. What was so wrong that you wanted so bad? Your eyes slowly drifted up to his, mental gears whirring and turning. Your attraction to the King of Hell seemed pretty damn forbidden. “What’s your deepest burning desire? Maybe you can help me with mine,” you asked him, prodding at him with intended risk.

The side of Crowley’s mouth curled up in a small smile, a sense of defeat in the mild action. “My deepest burning desire? The thing that makes me restless? Antagonized?” Crowley murmured, his tone jumping as he nearly laughed out his response. What a predicament he had been placed in. He breathed in deeply, prepping for the words he never thought he would speak, having always been too reluctant to face possible denial. “My insatiable attraction to a hunter I have no business liking.”

You felt something close to a kick to the chest, your breath being stolen by shock. You blinked a few times, only having the ability to stare at him. Did he really just admit to liking you? Like in the same way you liked him?

Crowley took your silence as a bad reaction, his eyes immediately dropping to the floor. “Y/N, if you don’t feel the same way, just know I would never make you do anything you don’t want to do,” Crowley assured you.

You found your breath, welcoming the feeling of relief. He felt the same way. As he talked, words soft and quiet, you stepped forward, feeling all of your previous anxiety shatter beneath each step.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to help you break the spell. You don’t have to worry about me,” Crowley continued to ramble, trying to mask his sadness with reassurement. He just wanted you to be okay.

Once the edge of your sneakers nearly reached his shoes you lifted yourself up on your toes, using the added elevation to place your lips firmly on his, feeling his words fade on your lips. You brought your hands up to grasp the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him closer, urging him to break and react.

Crowley caressed your cheek gently, his fingers resting on the curve of your jaw, pulling your mouth closer eagerly. His hand swept around to hold your waist, pressing your body flush against his. He parted briefly and rested his forehead against yours. “Do you think the spell is broken?”

You laughed softly, giving your head a shake. “My deepest burning desire wasn’t just to kiss you, Crowley. It was to _feel_ you, to get as close as possible,” you replied, gazing up at him with lust-blown eyes, a certain energy rush pumping through you.

“You know, if the Winchesters find out we’re dead, right?”

“And if you don’t take me to bed soon we’ll both be dead anyway,” you reminded him, crooking an eyebrow suggestively.

“Well, I guess we have a spell to break then,” Crowley smirked, his thumb brushing over the plushness of your bottom lip. At your excited smile, he captured your lips again, feeling all of his restraints snap. His tongue swept inside, softly caressing yours, tasting desire.

You rested your hands on his chest, moving your palms over his firm build, feeling the deepness of his breaths. You pushed at his suit jacket, making it fall from his shoulders and hit the floor. “Hope that wasn’t expensive.”

“You know it was,” Crowley murmured around your lips, finding the bottom hem of your shirt and tugging it up and over your head. He tossed it elsewhere, giving you a wicked smile before kissing your breasts through the soft fabric of your bra, his hands grasping the cups shamelessly, bringing them closer to his lips.

A quiet moan hung on your lips, your hands resting on his shoulders, gripping and wringing his button-down as he openly teased you. “Oh, come on, you tease,” you grumbled, nearly writhing beneath his hands as his teeth nipped at your nipple through the fabric.

Suddenly, Crowley had his arms hooked around your torso, lifting you easily to bring you down against a clear table top. He stepped between your legs, hands reaching behind you to unhook your bra before ripping it from your body.

“Jesus fuck-” you halfway gasped out, feeling his tongue flicker across each nipple before taking them between his teeth, nipping and tugging to send your mind spiraling. Your fingers drifted through his hair, finding something stable to hold onto as he made you succumb to extreme pleasure. The harsh rubbing of his beard against your sensitive skin made your back arch uncontrollably, unable to resist reacting to the pleasurable burn. Wet strokes of heat darted across your nipples before all of the sensations came to a stop, making your eyes open slowly.

Crowley retreated from his effective actions to meet your eyes, the golden color now nearly black. “What were you saying?” Crowley smirked, pulling you up into a sitting position.

You perched on the edge, cheeks flushed with aroused color. “Forget it. You’re wearing too much,” you commented, fingers deftly undoing his paisley tie. You could feel his eyes on you, admiring you, drinking in your image. “What?” You questioned his deep interest, pulling the tie from around his neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Crowley replied within a few heartbeats, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. He breathed in softly as your hands dipped inside his halfway unbuttoned button-down, feeling the warmth of your hands move over his chest and drift over his collarbones. A pleased hum rumbled in his chest as he leaned forward to kiss gently at your neck, laying red marks in his intimate wake.

You smiled at his comment, eyes soon rolling back as he worked wonders on your body. You breathed his name out, aching for more heat, more pressure. Your body shuddered as his hands moved down your sides, caressing your waist and then your thighs. You yanked at the rest of his buttons before pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, eager to rid him of his clothes so that you could properly touch and feel. You pulled his mouth back to yours, pressing your fingers into his shoulders, drawing him close.

Crowley smiled into the kiss, pleased at your eagerness. He pulled at the button and zipper of your pants as you kicked your shoes off, fingers brushing against your lower waist. He curved a hand around to your back, catching onto the small of your back as the other hand slipped beneath the waist of your panties, seeking heat.

A small whimper trembled on your lips, feeling the warmth of his fingers glide through your glistening folds. You could only arch your back into his strong grip, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling as bliss flushed through you. “Fuck, you’re killing me,” you groaned, gripping onto one of his shoulders for support.

Crowley pushed the rest of your clothes off, allowing them to pile up on the floor. “Actually, I think I’m saving you,” Crowley replied as he lowered himself to his knees, his hands falling to your thighs to yank you towards the very edge.

You gasped, your body sliding towards him. Your head lifted slightly so that you could peer down at him, eyes tinted a dark shade. Your legs folded over his strong shoulders, ankles pressing into his back as he leaned forward to nuzzle your inner thigh. “Crowley …,” his name coming out in a sigh, a plead.

Crowley gently nipped at the sensitive skin, tongue lashing out to soothe the sting. He shifted to your center, tongue pushing through your folds, lapping up your wetness with a strong stroke. He clutched onto your thighs, blunt nails leaving crescent marks. He rolled his neck, scraping the roughness of his beard against your thighs, creating a pleasurable burn.

A broken moan left you, body trembling to the mercy of his talented tongue. You flinched as his tongue circled your clit teasingly slow, sending shocks through you. “We’re running low on time here,” you managed to gasp out, reminding yourself that a dangerous spell had been cast.

“Shh.”

“But-” You were cut off by Crowley suddenly pressing a finger inside of you, delving into your heat with no restraint.

“Now, what did I say?” Crowley murmured, his tone almost scolding, wicked eyes peering up at you from between your legs. He smirked at your loss of words and slipped another finger inside, pressing in deep to only slide back.

“Crowley … fuck …,” your words coming out in an agitated whine, your ankle digging into his shoulder blade. You felt the rough pad of his thumb rub your clit in tight circles, his other two fingers repeatedly thrusting into you. Heat raged through you, boiling within you, signaling that fiery peak.

Crowley sensed your approaching orgasm, noting your trembling thighs and your short breaths. Just before you went over the edge, he withdrew himself, tongue departing from your folds, fingers drifting away. “Mm … not yet, sweetheart,” he chuckled, bringing himself to his feet, fingers pulling at his belt before removing the rest of his clothing.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, face flushed. “You bastard,” you huffed, dealing a swift kick to his hip.

Crowley caught your foot before you could withdraw, a deviant glint in his eyes. He quickly grabbed onto your hips, easily lifting you up to have you straddle his waist. He spun and pinned you against the nearest wall, his cock sliding through your folds. He dug his nails into your ass, making your head tilt backwards, lips parted in ecstasy. “What was that?” He growled into your neck.

You hooked your ankles around him, purposely digging your nails into his shoulder blades as you held onto him. “Show me what you got,” you challenged him, meeting his eyes daringly. Arousal pulsed through you heavily, your body temperature etching upwards as he grinded against you.

“Sure you’re up to it, darling? Don’t want to overwhelm you,” Crowley openly taunted you, his breathing heavy, weighted, as he dragged you along the length of his cock.

You ran a hand through his hair, softly at first, and then gripped the strands, pulling his head back so that he faced you. “Lot of talk, no action,” you murmured lowly, your lips brushing against his as you spoke.

Crowley chuckled, eyes glinting dangerously. Before you could take a breath, he pushed into you, pressing you against the wall harder. A hiss wisped through his gritted teeth as your nails dug further into his back, deep crescent indentations forming.

You buried your face into the warm crook of his neck as he filled you inch-by-inch, the thrust slow and patient. Once he was fully sheathed inside, you breathed out, rolling your hips against his. “Fuck … you feel so good,” you murmured, fully enjoying the feeling of him pushing at your limits.

Crowley departed from you briefly before thrusting back in, hips clashing and moans echoing throughout the space. “The same can be said about you,” Crowley replied in a husky tone, his grip on you tightening, positioning your body just right for him to set a comfortable pace, his hands clutching onto the back of your thighs.

Your shoulders pressed into the wall as he drove into you with fervor, the coil within you tightening to the max. You felt the heat of his mouth ghost across your breasts, his teeth tugging at each nipple as his arm wrapped around your back, pulling your body closer to his. “Don’t stop,” you begged in a breathless voice, meeting his thrusts with timed bounces.

“Never. Does it feel good, kitten? Me fucking you so bloody good?” Crowley murmured against your flushed skin, his hands helping you rock against him, creating blissful friction that pushed you both closer to the edge.

“Yes … yes, fuck … it feels so good,” you replied, running your hands along his heated skin, feeling his muscles contract as he slammed you down on his cock repeatedly, hitting that one spot that sent your mind helplessly spiraling. Every particle of you was screaming with bliss, threatening to unravel and explode. “I’m close,” you breathed, feeling his thrusts waiver off beat.

“Me too, me too. Cum for me, darling. I want to feel you come undone,” Crowley purred near your ear, his facial hair tickling your sensitive skin. He pushed in a few more times, slamming into you harder, pushing deeper, intent on making you fall apart.

Due to his extra effort, you hit that orgasmic peak in record time, his name falling from your lips more times in more tones and pitches than you could ever hope to count. You felt warmth bloom within you, Crowley’s accompanying deep groan signaling his own end.

Crowley clutched onto your shaking body as his thrusts eventually slowed to a stop, the only sound being heavy breathing. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, feeling the rapidness of your pulse. A smile crossed his face before he lifted his head, meeting your eyes. “Did it work?”

You cracked a smile and held up your hand, showing the absence of the spell’s mark. “We broke the spell,” you confirmed, letting a sigh of relief escape you.

“I don’t know whether I should kill my mother for this or thank her,” Crowley commented as he gently set you down, his hands still lingering on your waist as you stood in front of him.

“We’ll deal with her later. So, you like me?” You asked, crooking an eyebrow playfully as you casually leaned against the wall you were just fucked against by your so-called ally.

“And you like me,” Crowley replied, a smirk tugging at his kiss-swollen lips.

“Took you long enough to figure that out.”

“Mm, thought I fucked that sass out of you, love,” Crowley growled, cupping your chin with a firm hand, eyes gleaming with playfulness.

“Guess you’ll have to try again. On a bed,” you replied in a teasing manner, stepping into his personal space as you normally did. At least now when you did he would actually do something about it.

“And with plenty of time.”


End file.
